This invention relates generally to power transmission and more particularly to a new and novel power transmission.
Power transmission devices are known in which a tiltable block member is driven in a conical or rotational movement for varying the speed ratio of the input and output. In some known devices the conical or rotational movement of the block is combined with other forces and elements to vary speed ratios or transmit torque.
A known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,383 to Weiss in which relatively rolling elements, one of which is mounted on a block member for conical movement, are disclosed. A wedge effect is used to maintain the rolling elements from slipping relatively for power transmission and variable control of the speed ratios of the apparatus. However, the contact forces developed are not sufficient to allow transmission of large torques. An attempt at transmission of a large torque in this type of known apparatus results in loss of energy, due to slippage and wear thereof because of this slippage with early failure.
Another known transmission is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,219 (Excelermatic) which discloses a block and surfaces of revolution formed on two discs which define an essentially spherical-shaped cavity and are connected to two separate shafts. The axis of the block is laterally offset with respect to the center of symmetry of the discs so that the block has a rolling contact with the two discs at two points located on the same side of the axis of the discs at different distances from the axis of the discs.
In this latter known apparatus the power is transmitted from the first disc to the block and from the block to the second disc so that the power transmitted by the apparatus passes in succession through each one of the contact points and therefore in series so that the energy losses are relatively high.
Further axial and radial forces due to the pressure of frictional contact are transmitted to the roller bearings supporting the block and each of the discs so that these roller bearings must be of the radial-axial type and as the forces are very high the bearings must have a large dimension which results in additional energy losses.